school_of_deep_thoughtfandomcom-20200213-history
Drow
Elves are a race of magically blessed individuals which have evolved alongside humans for millennia. It is thought that breeding with the elves is what introduced many magic bloodlines to humans, although this is unproven by any known history. Despite many living among nature, they are not particularly preservative of it on the whole, using the wood, creatures, stone, and other natural features as tools, just as humans have. They have even been known to hollow out trees to live in, despite that damaging the tree and its inhabitants. Elves teach that the self is one’s own god, and thus tend to err on the side of cockiness, entitlement, and intolerance, and are quick to declare war. Most do not wish to integrate with other races, but some have put behind those ways to live in larger magic society. Their attitude gives them a bad reputation among humans, but they have been quite adept in the world of money, being ruthless businessmen. Drow Drow are the highly secluded black sheep of the elven family. Once a small, ancient group of elves who devoted themselves to the Eldridge god N'kst, they now live in the underground city of Dracoset (lit 'dragon's seat') in real life Washington state, US. Being practitioners of an Eldridge religion, which involves many taboo practices, drow are one of the few peoples to be neutral towards the Dark Liege and their cult. The cult, just as well, have never harmed the drow. However, they are not well revered with any of the other races, including other elves, and they guard their land fiercely. Drow tend to be highly practiced in offensive, defensive, and hex magic, and teach it to their children from a very young age. Although they can live up to 140 years, they are no stranger to early deaths. History Long before any other race had evolved on Earth, the elves sprung from their primordial ancestors on the rich ley lines of the land. The drow started as the more rebellious elves, the ones who heard the shadows calling and answered. The other elves taught that it was oneself who was one's god, and that the dark whispering were an evil who wished to subjugate them. The drow disagreed. Before much action could be taken by the wood and high elves on the matter, the drow gathered from their birth cities and fled to the mountains to the north. Many long and grueling decades were spent carving out the mountains until their beloved city of Dracoset was born. There they erected temples to the god they now called N'kst, or the Dragon with Many Eyes. Impressed with their devotion, the eldridge god blessed them with divine and cursed abilities. The drow now found themselves able to spy on others from afar, to possess others, to transform their bodies in grotesque and powerful ways, and to use the void in which the god resided to form space-bending portals. The drow spent years harnessing these abilities, and when the god saw they were ready, he gave them yet another gift. An egg, miles long in length, was formed in the rocks in the middle of the mountain. The drow were tasked with caring for and protecting this egg, and they gladly obliged. This was in the early years of the blood-thirsty race of humans, mind you, and so many of them climbed the mountain in hopes to slay this beast. Needless to say, the drow were pleased with the constant supply of living offerings, as were their god. For all of this time, the drow had been brought a prophesy by their priests of N'kst. The prophesy stated that a war would break out between the humans and the rest of the planet, and in the midst of this combat, the great void dragon would erupt from the mountain and raze the city of Forecorner. It would be this single event that would put into motion the death of all life on Earth. Many more years passed, generations came and went. The humans, now outnumbering all of the races combined, had war declared upon them by the other races for subjugating them. The drow did not participate. Not yet, anyway. They sat in their shadowy home and waited, knowing that the day the prophesy foretold was coming closer. Indeed, it was not shortly after that the dragon hatched and tore through the Earth. The drow knew that it was time to set out on their sacred quest. They followed the dragon, some on wings of their own, and others through portals. The great magic city of Forecorner put up a great fight, but eventually succumbed to the might of the drow and their dragon. It was the fall of one of their greatest cities that humans decided that should they win, they would tolerate the presence of these other races no longer. But this was not an issue for the drow, who fled back to the seclusion of Dracoset. The dragon crawled back into the mountain and burrowed into a portal, disappearing into the void, never to be seen again. To this day, the drow keep to themselves, undisturbed by the other races, save for the humans who would attempt to overthrow them. Even then, few and few armies climbed their mountain, and their people, like the rest of the elves, fell into obscurity. Category:Race